Seasons
by black7kunoichi
Summary: NALU - I miss you like an idiot misses the point. - 6 months was all it took for Lucy to understand that without a certain fire mage by her side, it made her appreciate even the smallest things with him. The times when it felt like it was only the two of them.


**Seasons**

* * *

**Hey guys, welcome to the oneshotttt of seasons. I'll admit that its' been a while since I've last updated my chapter stories. I'm currently going through them and checking them for any errors at the moment before I upload them. **

**I'm throwing out all my oneshots first because they are easier to upload then I'll upload my chapter stories.**

**Anwyho – let's move on to much more better things.**

**Disclaimer: B7k does not own Fairy Tail. Except this story and the plot. Lol.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_._

_I miss you like an idiot misses the point_

_._

* * *

It had been a full ride of nine months. Nine dreadful and appalling months of pure torture in the basking silence. Nine months was how long _he_ had been away and for the first time, the celestial mage was regretful of how much she had kicked the fire mage and his annoying cat out of her apartment. Now that he had left nine months ago for the S-Class exams, she had been stuck behind to assist with the rest of the guild members.

Nine months and she had lost all hope of his return after the eighth month. As his best friend, she couldn't help but feel that maybe she was the only feeling lost without him by her side.

It was just him and Gray that had left on the stupid exam – Juvia hadn't taken it too well either and had gone on many missions with Gajeel or Erza to at least, forget the ice wizard for just a moment. Lucy was nevertheless, proud of the rain mage for being so strong, especially when everyone knew about the rain woman's infatuation to their ice wizard.

The morning proved to be another mission as she finally gathered her long hair into a high bun, leaving strands of hair to frame her face and clasping her keys to the leather belt that hung around her hips. Pulling a baby blue sleeveless blouse and a white short skirt, she kicked her feet into her brown knee-high boots and left her apartment swiftly.

After walking into the guild entrance and pulling a forced smile onto her face, the blonde mage offered a bright smile at the members that greeted her warmly in the morning.

"Lucy! Over here!" A cheerful voice came from the bar and the celestial mage made her way to the bar. Mira hadn't change at all. Still cheerful and awfully chirpy in the morning as usual. The white-haired female passed a tall glass of freshly whipped milkshake.

"Here's a boost for the day's work." Offering her thanks, Lucy pulled the glass to her and fiddled the straw to her lips. It was perfect. The smooth vanilla taste refreshing her buds and instantly setting a smile. The two began to chat animatedly about the morning gossip, eventually resulting in the blonde to finish her cold beverage.

"Okay!" Without a thought, the blonde made her way over to where Mira stood and began the day's work.

* * *

"Lucy! Another barrel!"

"Geez Cana, we just unloaded the container yesterday and you're already a quarter down. Slow down!"

"Lucy, over here!"

"Macao, you and Wakaba aren't getting any younger, you know. You're wives already know about your drinking tendencies."

Needless to say, it had been a full morning and afternoon of hustling and bustling of the guild members filling in and leaving for additional requests. Mira had just left with a grocery list for re-stocking supplies in the guild and had left Lucy with the guild. Not a smart choice, Lucy mused silently as she watched the members actively throwing all sorts of things at each other. Really.

"Lucy, can I get a refill?" A guild member requested, holding his arm up with fingers wrapped around the knob of his cup. The blonde nodded warmly. If this was going to help keep her thoughts away from a certain dragon slayer, so be it.

"Argh damn," Lucy cursed silently as she rounded towards the table and realized that her catcher was empty with refill, she sent an apology to the member and told him she will be back. The blonde girl walked behind the bar and had her back faced the guild.

The doors were kicked open and the guild went rowdy. Lucy smiled as she eyed the barrel of refill in front of her whilst she pressed the knob to empty its contents into her jug. It was just re-stocked so they should be fine for the next two months or so. The sound of the guild members reached her ears and she chuckled. Even if it was the same group of members that would always return, Fairy Tail would always give such a warm welcome. Even if the sudden noise seemed extra boisterous today.

Finally filling her jug, she turned swiftly to return to the table that requested the drinks. Making her way around the bar, the blonde girl glanced to the weirdly loud members until a scene before her stopped all means of actions and thoughts. Well, would it really be called a scene? No. Without a fair warning or any sort of alert, just as fleeting as her thoughts, her body was embraced in a body much _much_ larger than her own. The flicks of long hair tickled her face and the strong, large arms that encircled her form squeezed tightly. Heat formed in the pit of her stomach as she recognized the scent of fire, charcoal and forest.

The jug of refill in her hand slipped past her fingers with a painful crack at the impact.

"N-Natsu?"

.

…

Who was this person? Why was he smiling so painfully bright at her? Why did her heart skip a beat, forcing her voice to be lodged in her throat and her stomach to twist agonizingly? Why is the guild watching her? Why was she asking so many questions? Her brown orbs absorbed the boy – no, the _man_ before her as he grinned at her with the smile that she knew, was only meant for her.

He was back. She should be happy, right?

As he gently pulled back from the blonde, her feet froze in place and she cursed inwardly at how her body just failed. She can finally see him up close at how much he had changed. The face that she once knew of a carefree boy, was now sculptured into a handsome and strong male. His jawline popped at his smile, exposing the teasing fangs behind his lips. His scarf still rested around his neck but it seemed much smaller. He'd grown.

"I'm back Luce." He said, with a deep baritone note on his voice, her nickname rolling softly off his tongue made the celestial mage weak in the knees. No matter how many times she forced her mouth to open, it only quivered as she drank the sight of the fire dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu…?" He blinked before nodding and reaching towards her again. Picking her up almost effortlessly and swinging the celestial mage around. He dug his face into her neck and sucked in a deep breathe.

"I've missed you so much, you know." He laughed heartedly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Her hands reached down to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. As if to assure herself that Natsu was really there before her. Time seemed to slow down and everything in the background seemed to almost fade away.

"You're back." She breathed, not trusting herself fully to talk. Instead, her arms encircled his neck and grasped tightly onto his clothes.

"You're back." She mumbled again with a hiccup.

"I'm back, Luce."

* * *

**And done.**

**Wow. **

**Would you look at that.**

**B7K**


End file.
